


(extra)Ordinary Human

by Crystalline Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: An Indirect Kiss-centric, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Crystalline%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie can't quite understand why Steven thinks he's so useless when he's the most incredible thing that's ever happened to her. She also can't understand why he picked her of all people to share his brilliance with. One-shot based on An Indirect Kiss, Connie-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(extra)Ordinary Human

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved Steven Universe for a while now, but I could never get my ideas in order to write a thing about it. Then, I watched An Indirect Kiss again, and was reminded how interesting Connie's dilemmas in that episode were. So, I wrote a little internal monologue-y thingy for her in that episode. I own only my own ideas, thank you, and enjoy~!

_(extra)Ordinary Human_

_By Twilight Joltik_

Talking to Steven sometimes made me feel even more alone than I did without him. The way he talked sometimes, all the brilliant things he spoke of with the casualty of the weather, it just reminded me that he was greater than I could ever be.

And it made me feel helpless in helping him. When he was brought nearly to tears just by talking about how he couldn't replicate his mother's feats, I half wanted to scream. He could conjure a magic bubble that not even a harpoon or falling rocks could pierce- did he not realize how incredible that was?

The thing he so feared being, though, was normal. He feared being an ordinary human with no exceptionality. He feared being me. I knew he would never mean it like that, but it still hurt.

But ordinary was a fine thing to be, right? I'd lived my whole life as an ordinary human, as did most everyone else, and we all seemed to be doing fine.

I wanted to tell him that he was extraordinary, no matter what he thought. I wanted to tell him that at very least, he was extraordinary to me. I wanted to tell him that if all he could ever be was that, then it would be fine. Only that last part really got out, though.

Leaning in closer, close enough to see the dew of tears on his eyelashes, I tried to express the emotions brewing within me, but with a sip of that juice box he'd given me, it was broken by an odd sensation.

There is only one way I could ever begin to describe it. It was the exact opposite of a headache. Instead of sucking all the will and drive to think out with a dull pain, it was a brief kiss of light that filled me with an odd joy I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

My eyes, though, made me fear that it had been the herald of something awful. As I opened them, they were terribly blurry, and trying to look ahead made me feel a bit sick. Instinctively, I took my glasses off to rub whatever I must have smeared across them off, and quickly came to a terrifying realization: I could see.

Steven celebrated this: the only explanation was that the backwash in his juice had been what had healed me, and this meant he had healing spit. I half-hated myself for being unable to celebrate, though.

All I could think was that this was a fluke, unnatural, insane. Things like this didn't happen to people like me. Magic didn't happen to ordinary people, things did not happen to me.

But Steven had, said a voice in the back of my mind. Steven was an extraordinary thing that had happened to ordinary me. He'd become part of me long ago, and my eyes only proved that.

I was still scared. Whatever could I say about this to my parents? They would be terrified that their little girl was part of something so arcane and otherworldly.

They could never know, I decided as Steven ran off to tell the Gems the good news. This part of me was too important to let them take away from me. Steven was a part of me now, figuratively and literally, and as I popped the lenses out of my glasses, I was certain that I would make sure he would always be.

Little did I know at the time that would eventually come to be entirely literal…


End file.
